


Dean Winchester Doesn't Love You, And You're Okay With That

by UnravelGh0ul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dean Winchester & Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester & You - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelGh0ul/pseuds/UnravelGh0ul
Summary: A Dean/Reader short story. You meet the Winchesters and are immediately drawn to Dean.





	

Dean Winchester didn’t love you, and you were okay with that.

The first time you ever met the Winchester duo you’d lost a co-worker through horrifying circumstances. You’d been the unfortunate one to find the body, or what was left of it. You’d been so shocked, unable to move, unable to scream. Only after a few moments of staring were you able to call the police. It didn’t take long for them to show up and remove the bodies. It was two days after the incident and you decided to go back to work and when the Winchesters showed up.

The two men had walked into the small bookshop in sharp suits and serious expressions. Both men were handsome, there was no denying that. But your eyes were drawn immediately towards the shorter of the two. He had gorgeous green eyes you noticed. They introduced themselves as the FBI and you couldn’t understand why the FBI would need to get involved, the police had already handled it, saying it was an animal attack. Although how any kind of animal capable of doing that kind of damage would ever get into the shop you didn’t know.

They asked you a series of questions, the taller of the two seemed far more sympathetic and had a kind look on his face. You felt you could trust him. You told them everything. You were slightly confused when they asked some odd questions, whether there were any cold spots or the smell of sulphur. If anything weird had being going on lately. You couldn’t say there had been. They thanked you for your time and left.

It wasn’t until when you were just closing up shop when something attacked you, knocking you to the floor. A scream tore through your throat as you felt claws slice through your flesh. You tried to fight it off, to scream for help and for a brief moment you thought you were going to die. The weight of your attacker was suddenly lifted from you and you heard a scuffle and some grunts. You saw through the haze of pain the two agents from the before though long gone were the suits, replaced with flannel and jackets. 

“Shit Sammy, we gotta patch her up or she’ll bleed to death.”

That voice sent shivers down your spine, or maybe it was just the pain or shock? Green eyes stood with a machete in hand dripping with blood. You didn’t dare take a look at what happened to your attacker. You tried to speak but all that came out of your mouth was a sound of hurt.

You felt strong arms slide under your body and lift you up and you immediately caught the scent of motor oil, whiskey, gunpowder and leather. It was intoxicating. You whimpered with pain as you were carried back into the book shop and set down on the front desk. 

You blacked out a few times as they patched you up, the pain becoming too much. Once the worst of it was over you managed to ask what the hell happened. Dean – as you’ve learnt was his name – told you it had been a werewolf. They drove you home and made sure you were alright.   
That was the first time you met the Winchesters, but it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Dean Winchester didn’t love you, and you were okay with that.

The second time you met the Winchesters was in a nest of vampires. After what had happened you couldn’t go back to your normal, boring life. So you quite your job and became a hunter. You were a pretty decent hunter, training whenever you weren’t on a job, hunting and killing all things supernatural. You occasionally would bump into other hunters and stick with them for a while. It was dangerous to hunt by yourself, safer in groups or pairs.

You’d been tracking a nest of vampires for a while and had only just found their base, and old cabin in the middle of the woods. Definitely not suspicious. You held your machete tight and made your way inside, only to find a few decapitated bodies already. You heard a smash and rushed into the other room and wasted no time in slicing the vamps head off. You looked at the man who it had been trying to kill and green eyes stared back at you.

“Dean?”

He seemed just as surprised to see you. It had been a couple years since you first met him and you weren’t going to lie, you’d hoped you’d run into him again. Sam joined the two of you and once they cleared out the nest they stood by Deans impala. It was a gorgeous car and you told Dean as much. He beamed with pride, appreciating your good taste in car.   
They offered to drop you off somewhere but you told them that you went from job to job. Moving across states, wherever the next hunt took you. They understood and when Dean then asked you if you wanted to join them for a while you felt butterflies in your stomach. You were happy to join them, especially as it meant you got to spend more time with the older Winchester. 

Dean Winchester didn’t love you, and you were okay with that.

In the few months you’d been rolling with the two brothers you’d become quite close to them. You would always sit in the back of the impala, Sam in the passenger side and Dean at the wheel.  
You didn’t mind sitting in the back behind Sam, it gave you a good angle to look at Dean every now and then. You smiled softly to yourself as he sang to a Metallica song, albeit terribly. Sam didn’t like Deans choice in music but you did, not for the music but because of how much Dean loved it.  
When you stopped at a gas station you’d gone in to get some food and when you came back out Dean was dancing to Eye of The Tiger, a song you knew and loved well. You rolled your eyes at him, calling him a dork and he winked at you. You felt heat in your cheeks rise and that all too familiar feeling in your stomach. 

Dean Winchester didn’t love you, and you were okay with that.

After a particularly difficult hunt the three of you had decided to celebrate Dean style. Which meant the nearest bar. You were looking forward to having a few drinks and maybe you’ll have enough liquid courage to talk to Dean about how you felt. Though things didn’t quite go to plan. Two drinks in and Dean had left you and Sam to chat up a blonde at the bar.   
It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Being a hunter didn’t leave much room for relationships. They were always on the move and it was a dangerous job. You lose people. So Dean always stuck to one night stands, no strings attached.

You watched with a heavy heart as he flirted with the girl, his attention completely on her. You wished he’d look at you with such focus. You downed the rest of your drink and told Sam you were calling it a night. He gave you a sympathetic smile and nodded. Sam was very observant and it hadn’t taken him long to realise you had feelings for his older brother. He didn’t say anything but you knew he knew. You were hopelessly in love with Dean.  
You didn’t bother saying goodbye to Dean when you left. 

You got back to the motel and took a shower before getting ready to bed. You slid under the cheap and scratchy covers of the bed and rested your head on the pillow. You stared at the wall and a few tears slipped down your cheeks.  
You heard Sam come in, his footsteps were a lot different to Deans and you waited, hoping that Dean’s footsteps would follow but they never did and you felt your heart crack a bit more.  
It was well into the morning when Dean finally got back to the motel and you couldn’t look at him.

Dean Winchester didn’t love you, and you were okay with that.

One of the many things you loved about Dean Winchester was his love for food, like your own. When you first discovered just how much Dean loved pie you often liked to surprise him by baking one for him. Your first try had been horrendous but you could tell Dean still appreciated the thought. After many unsuccessful attempts, you finally managed to bake the perfect pie. When you unveiled it to him his face had lit up like a Christmas tree and he wasted no time in taking a forkful and stuffing it in his mouth and he moaned like a porn star. Boy did that make you hot. Every now and then you’d bake him another pie and even tried your hand at other baked goodies like brownies or cookies.  
You liked being able to make him happy, to be able to do something for you. He’d hug you when he thanked you and you’d get a whiff of that intoxicating scent of his. You still had a shirt of his that he gave to you when yours got torn up during a hunt. He hadn’t asked for it back so you kept it under your pillow.

Another thing you loved about Dean Winchester was that he looked good no matter what he wore. He looked incredible in a suit, gorgeous in his usual flannel and jackets and that one time you caught him in nothing but a towel, his chest bare and on display. You’d knocked on his door, meaning to ask him about the next hunt but when he opened the door with just the towel wrapped low around his waist you forgot what you’d been meaning to say. You’d made a panicked squeak like sound and hurried away, face beet red.  
You loved his bow legged walk. On most men it would look odd yet he managed to pull it off perfectly. You didn’t realise how sex bow legs were until you met Dean. You loved the freckles that dusted his cheeks like stars in the night sky. You loved the colour of his eyes, green quickly becoming your favourite colour. 

You loved those moments between you when he’d throw an arm around you and tuck you into his side, laughing at some corny joke of his that you couldn’t help but laugh along with it was so awful. You loved it when guys would sometimes try to hit on you and he’d be right there to chase them off and although you knew it was because he saw you as a sister that he needed to protect you liked to think it was because he was jealous.

You loved how much of a nerd he was no matter how hard he tried to hide it. You’d caught him watching that show, Doctor Sexy with such fixation. When he realised you were standing there he made up the excuse of saying there was nothing else on but you knew better. You liked listening to him go on about Star Trek, even though you had no idea what he was going on about half the time.

You were in love with Dean Winchester but he didn’t love you, and you were okay with that.

It happened so suddenly you weren’t able to react. You lay on the floor, bleeding to death from a gaping wound in your chest. Blood spilled from your mouth, dripping down the sides of your face and into the pool of blood that was slowly growing. Your body twitched and you knew that this was it. A hunt gone wrong. You were going to die.  
You barely felt the arms that lifted your head and rested it on Dean’s lap. His cries were muffled and tears streamed down his cheeks. Your vision was blurry but you knew it was him, that he was here, his scent surrounded you. 

“You can’t die on me! Don’t you dare die on me!” 

You smiled sadly up at him, even just the small movement took you a lot of effort. You felt yourself become lighter as your life ebbed away.

“I love…” You wanted to tell him. Tell him how you felt about him. Tell him how much you loved him but you were too far gone.   
The last thing you saw was Dean’s broken expression as you died in his arms.

Dean Winchester loved you, but it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted on here. Was inspired by the song Slow Dancing In a Burning Room by John Mayer


End file.
